


let it out, baby

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Belching, Belly Rubs, Burping, M/M, Mommy Kink, back patting, eructo, eructophilia, jaehyun drinks too much soda, lapslock, so taeyong helps him, soda bloating, they’re boyfriends, they’re in the nct dorms btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: why did jaehyun think it was a good idea to lay in bed and drink 3 bottles of coke?





	let it out, baby

**Author's Note:**

> i’m pretty shameless

it was 11 pm on a saturday, a lazy day for everyone in the nct dorms.

mostly everyone had been asleep except for a few members. all of the lights had been turned off, only faint tv noises and wind gushes being heard. every night there would be at least a little noise; someone who was moving from their room to another. it was fun to sleep in someone else’s room every once and a while. especially when you’re bored.

in jaehyun’s case, he had spent his day laying around and doing nothing, binge watching anime after anime. he ran out of things to snack on, eating things from baby carrots to blocks of mozzarella. once the manager had scolded him for eating unhealthily, he decided to take three two-liter bottles of coca-cola to his room. of course, not without huffing and slamming his door shut. (quietly; he was considerate)

there was nothing sugary for him to spend his time on, so his best bet was soda. he sighed, shuffling towards his bed and throwing himself onto it. fortunately, jaehyun didn’t have to worry about waking his boyfriend up, considering he was sitting in the living room. but he couldn’t help but miss him, anyways.

though, taeyong, his loving boyfriend, was not what he was completely worried about at the moment. he had to finish season three of _attack on titan_. so, that’s what he did, picking up the tv remote and pressing play. 

jaehyun screwed the cap off of one of the three big bottles, putting the bottle up to his lips and taking four or so big gulps out of it. he sighed in satisfaction, _finally_ having sugar- exactly what he had been craving. a small burp left his lips, shameless because of his loneliness. he hummed, continuing to read the small subtitles at the bottom of the screen.

three bottles later, the clock struck 1 am. jaehyun was sprawled out across the bed, no longer paying attention to the anime playing on his tv. there had been a small bump appearing from underneath his shirt, growling and gurgling— the boy would’ve assumed it was a monster. his stomach had started hurting about two or so bottles in, which is also when all of the gas stopped coming up. the pain was starting to become unbearable.

the door clicked open, quietly shutting behind the person walking into the room. _must be taeyong_, jaehyun thought to himself, closing his eyes and sighing.

“hi, baby,” taeyong sat on the bed next to jaehyun, trying to work with very little space jaehyun’s long limbs gave. “what’s wrong?” he asked, quickly realizing the latter wasn’t alright by the expressions he was making. all he had gotten was a small groan as response, which jaehyun wasn’t sure came from him or his stomach.

taeyong instantly grew concerned, instinctively pulling jaehyun to sit up and fall into his arms. he wrapped his arms around the younger, comfortingly patting his back without much thought put into it. except- despite his good intentions- only made it worse for jaehyun. in his arms, jaehyun hiccuped and squirmed, whining.

“you have to tell me what’s wrong if you want me to help you, honey..” taeyong spoke quietly, doing small rubbing motions instead of pats. jaehyun could only hiccup more and attempt to speak up. “m-mommy- it hurts s-so- _**hic**_\- much..” 

all it took for his boyfriend was a glance towards the three bottles laying on the nightstand, before he went in full parental mode. as much as he wanted to scold his baby, he didn’t want to scare him. besides, taeyong could only assume how worried and in pain the younger was, he didn’t want to add onto that. for now, he needed to simply take care of jaehyun.

“don’t worry.. i’ll help you, mkay? i promise.” he softly whispers, going back to patting jaehyun’s back like a mother would burp her baby. all he could get out of jaehyun was a few small burps. taeyong sighed, “are you holding them back, baby? you don’t have to, you know that i’d be happier than ever to see you feel better. no need to be embarrassed in front of mommy.”

jaehyun took that as full permission, whimpering as a signal for taeyong to keep patting. luckily, taeyong understood, continuing what he had been doing. this time, jaehyun let out quiet, yet long, belches. the latter played with jaehyun’s hair in his unoccupied hand, smiling slightly. “good boy.”

eventually, the noises escaping jaehyun became less frequent and shorter. that had not stopped taeyong’s efforts, though, being convinced that jaehyun still had more in him. “lay down.” he ordered sweetly. the younger complied, looking up at taeyong with wide, glassy eyes. 

soon, a hand was pressing gently against his stomach, but nothing came out. taeyong furrowed his eyebrows, still sure that jaehyun had more. so, he pressed harder, causing the boy to whine in pain. a loud, strained burp left him and taeyong smiled in success. “mommy, t-that hurt..” he whined more, holding his throat because of the burn. 

“i’m sorry, baby boy. you’re gonna feel better after this. i promised you that you would.” he pressed a bit more for a while, more loud burps escaping jaehyun, although not as loud as before. a few moments later, jaehyun felt mostly better, wrapping his arms around taeyong. 

“thank you..” jaehyun whispered, most thankful for taeyong helping him despite how gross the situation was. “no need to thank me. i’ll always be here for you..” the older kissed him softly, the both of them giggling afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, make sure to leave kudos to show support! it’ll keep me motivated to write more things like this <3 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
